Sam's Past Lives
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: We all have past lives, so says the reincarnation laws. What are Sam's past lives? [Six short chapters. The sixth being Sam Winchester.]
1. Albert Einstein

**Sam's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Well, reincarnation will one day be addressed on everybody's favorite show, but until then: I couldn't help myself. I had to give the boys some past lives.

This is five chapters long and the sixth will be Sam being… well, Sam. :)

Dean's is already up on my account!

Enjoy!

**Sam's Past Lives: Chapter One**

Before Sam was Sam, he was Albert Einstein.

Brilliant. Smart. Famous.

He created laws. He created… anything.

He researched until he could no longer keep his eyes open. And he was just… brilliant. He went down in history.

He was an over achiever and dedicated his life to one thing: knowledge.

And God, Albert was often ridiculed.

But he was the definition of genius.

Unfortunately, Einstein's life must come to an end so another one can begin.

And so he died and started his next journey through time.


	2. Rocky the Puppy

**Sam's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I just wanted to remind everyone that with past lives, you take a small part of it. So for example, Sam was Albert Einstein, meaning he'd be a fraction of how smart Albert was. Hope that's cleared up:)

Thanks! Enjoy!

**Sam's Past Lives: Chapter Two**

After being Einstein, but before being Samuel, Sam was a puppy.

Yup, he was an animal.

He had chocolate brown hair and the biggest brown eyes on the face of the Earth. His name was Rocky.

A family named the Kennedy's owned him. A little boy named Bobby was his owner.

Gosh, Bobby loved him. And Rocky loved Bobby in return.

Rocky was forever loyal to Bobby until one day. Rocky and Bobby were playing catch. Bobby threw the ball too far and into the road.

So Rocky went to get it. But the delivery man was driving too fast and Rocky didn't see the car.

Rocky died on the road in Bobby's arms.

And still, Rocky managed to overcome that emotion of sadness and journey to his next life.


	3. Canadian Goose

**Sam's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This one is for humor. Lol. Sorry, I couldn't resist (that and the ideas for Sam and Dean are running on low – well, more so Sam's ideas). Hope you pick up on the 'normal'! Enjoy!

**Sam's Past Lives: Chapter Three**

After Sam was Rocky the puppy, he was a Canadian goose.

Famous for their lifelong mating, Sam the goose found a female goose named Jessica.

After being together, they decided to have children.

Two years and twenty-one goslings later, Sam the goose was a happy goose.

He had it all: a wonderful, beautiful wife; twenty-one children, all of whom had goslings of their own; a gorgeous home; a long life behind him.

It was definitely the white, picket fence, lake life.

And Sam the goose died a natural death. He was surrounded by his twenty-one children, his wife, and his fifty-six grand-goslings. He died at age nineteen – the average expectancy.

All and all, Sam the goose had a normal life. A happy life. And he died a happy goose.

But he must move on from that good life to the next. And so he did.


	4. Wendigo

**Sam's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Sam's Past Lives: Chapter Four**

Before Sam was Sam, but after he was an assortment of animals, Sammy was a baddie.

Yup, the good, innocent, Stanford-bound Samuel Winchester was a beast.

A killing, blood thirsty, hating bad guy.

Actually, not a guy - an animal. He was a Wendigo.

And he looked for human feasts.

He found them.

Finally, after turning three hundred, some hunter found him. A hunter name John Winchester.

And the Wendigo died and was sent through hell.

Lucky for the Wendigo, God sometimes recycles hell beings.

The Wendigo was one of those he recycled.

So the Wendigo went on, like all things, from hell or not.


	5. Samantha

**Title: **Sam's Past Lives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates! Sam is one hard dude to find past lives for! Lol. Enjoy!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Sammy was a baddie but he wasn't Samuel Winchester yet, he was a woman. 

Yup, Mr. Six Foot Four was a five foot six woman.

And as all women are, he was in touch with his emotions.

And, unfortunately for his boyfriend – Dean, he was open with them.

Samantha, as he was known then, never married nor had children. This only boosted the fact of wanting normal in the Sam Winchester we know today.

Instead, Samantha became one of those creepy old ladies with fifteen cats.

She slept with a baseball bat at her side because vandals would break into her house at night.

But all and all, she lived a good life: happy childhood, good teenage years, content yet grumpy adulthood.

As all people must do, Samantha died and moved on to become Samuel Winchester.

* * *

No slash intended with the Dean as Samantha's boyfriend. Just wanted to make sure there was a reason the boys were together in their current lives! 


	6. Samuel Winchester

**Title: **Sam's Past Lives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Sam was a genius, after he was a puppy and a goose and a Wendigo, after Samantha, he was Samuel Winchester. 

He was everything anyone could want.

Smart, popular, mature: thanks to Albert. Loyal and cute and happy thanks to Rocky.

Picket fence dreams and Jessica as his soul mate courtesy of the geese world. And unfortunately, he has the ability to be evil from that Wendigo, who also gave him powers such as precognition and telekinesis.

Samantha gave him Dean as a brother, emotions that he actually feels, and his love of cats. Oh, and of course his name.

Sam used all of that in his current life.

He did his best, strived for perfection at Stanford, only to be thrown into the world of Wendigos and yellow eyed demons.

And he won the battle with Dean by his side.

While Dean took that time to parish, he went on: became a law abiding lawyer, homeowner, husband, father.

Once his life filled the potential cauldron, causing his spirit to shine, he moved on. Went home to John and Mary and Dean.

And honestly, he can say he's as happy there as he was on the physical plane.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to finish! 

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
